


Not So Innocent

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Alec, Demon!Magnus, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “I’m going to tame my demon,” said the angel and Magnus shuddered with excitement. “I’ll cuff you against the bed and fuck you nice and hard, Magnus,” said Alec, making Magnus shudder. “So much you’ll be feeling me for days,” said Alec and Magnus groaned as he tried to kiss Alec, but the angel wouldn’t let him get closer. “And you’ll be wanting it over and over, Magnus, never able to forget how hard and hot I feel in you,” he said with a smirk.Magnus likes to tease Alexander for being innocent, so Alec decides to turn tables and show Magnus that he can also take control. Magnus loves every second of it.





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr like more than a year ago? ^^; I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I hope you like it XD?

''What is this?'' asked Magnus and then narrowed his eyes as he looked over to his angelic boyfriend. Yes, he was a literal _angel_ , with wings and all. While Alexander Lightwood was an angel, Magnus was a demon, a _prince_ of hell and he crossed his arms on top of his chest when he saw Alec playing with a pair of handcuffs in his hands and he then sent Magnus a wink across the room as he went closer to the bed. Alec had a _plan_. Being an angel, there was always a stigma that he was innocent and it was what Magnus usually used to tease him. It was nothing serious, just little jokes about Alec's innocence. At first, Alec truly was a pure angel, but after meeting Magnus... Magnus was able to show Alexander how to explore his _darker_ side.

“What?” asked Alec with a little grin on his face and he sent the other a wink from across the room as he slowly went closer to his demon, licking his lips and he put on a seductive smile. “You always get on my case for how _innocent_ I am and I just want to prove you wrong and show you how _dirty_ I can get,” said the angel and chuckled, Magnus shuddering at the sound of Alec’s voice and he swallowed thickly. Oh, _fuck,_ thought the demon to himself and then pressed his lips together. Alec was usually all flushing, but now, all he could see was determination written on his face and Magnus was _shook_ , because wow.

Magnus couldn’t deny just how hot that sounded and he felt his own hunger growing from deep within. Magnus was definitely very interested to hear what Alec had in mind, the flicker in his eyes telling Alexander that Magnus was totally on board. “What a tempting offer, angel,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip and his eyes went onto the cuffs that were still in Alec’s hand. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked as he couldn’t look away from the handcuffs. It involved Magnus being tied up, but he _wanted_ to hear it come from Alexander himself.

“Well,” said Alec and then finally stepped very closer to Magnus and gently held him behind his neck, Magnus shuddering at the touch, the curves of Alec’s lips forming a little, tiny amused grin. Magnus was already reacting to his touches, so much more sensitive than usually. “I was thinking I could cuff you against the bed,” said the angel, whispering against Magnus’ lips and the demon shuddered, Alec’s hot breath caressing his lips, which parted and he leaned closer to press a kiss on top of Alec’s lips, but the angel grinned as he placed a finger on top of his lips. “Am not done yet,” said Alec and then shuddered when Magnus licked his finger.

“Mmm, you can carry on, darling,” whispered the demon and looked down, noticing that Alexander was already so deliciously hard as he was already sporting a bulge in his pants and he dropped his hand lower, ghosting his fingers over Alec’s erection, who flinched and Magnus grinned. “Cat got your tongue?” asked the playful demon and Alec growled, grabbed both of Magnus’ hands and held them behind his back. That caught Magnus by surprise, but he didn’t mind it one bit and he leaned forward, darting his tongue out as he licked across Alec’s lower lip and the angel’s eyes darkened.

“I’m going to tame my demon,” said the angel and Magnus shuddered. That… sounded strange, but it also made him so painfully hard. “I’ll cuff you against the bed and fuck you nice and hard, Magnus,” said Alec, making Magnus shudder. “So much you’ll be feeling me for days,” said Alec and Magnus groaned as he tried to kiss Alec, but the angel wouldn’t let him get closer. “And you’ll be wanting it over and over, Magnus, never able to forget how hard and hot I feel in you,” he said with a smirk and Magnus was already losing it, growling as he dropped his glamour and his cat-eyes were visible, Alec grinning. “Only of course if you want it,” he then added as he wanted to be sure Magnus wouldn’t mind being tied up.

“I want,” growled Magnus and Alec grinned. Magnus’ beautiful eyes were glowing with lust and Alec finally decided to take mercy on him and kiss him, grabbing him by the back of his neck and Magnus quickly parted his lips, allowing Alexander to slip his tongue inside and he moaned loudly as their tongues battled for dominance. Magnus was more than happy to lose and allow Alexander to devour him on the spot, feeling Alec’s hands travelling down his back, Magnus wrapping his own around the angel and he groaned when he felt Alec grabbing his ass, slipping his hand inside of his pants and he mewled when Alec picked him up and carried him over to the bed, stomach burning with anticipation as he couldn’t wait to get drowning into bliss of pleasure and lust. God, he craved for it and he growled again when Alec pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

They stripped as they kissed, Alec purring as he looked down as saw how hard Magnus was already and he mused to himself. Magnus was shaking, everywhere that Alexander touched felt so good, shaking with pleasure, feeling it even more than usual and he growled again when he felt Alec cupping his cock and he threw his head to the side. “Mmm, so hard already,” commented Alec and Magnus cursed when Alec only dipped his head down and took him all the way back to his throat, Magnus melting against the mattress as he looked down.

Magnus’ hand was in the angel’s hair, pulling him closer as he slowly started moving his hips, fucking himself into that hot mouth as he was a shivering mess already and he swallowed thickly. Alexander taking control had never happened before; Magnus always thought that his angel was too shy to do it. But, boy, was he proven wrong and he was enjoying every second of it, Alec looking up at him, his hazel eyes darker than usual as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking greedily on Magnus’ cock. Angel’s sinful lips looked so stunning wrapped around his cock, taken back by surprise when Alec took him out of his mouth just before he was able to come and flipped him around.

“Alexander,” groaned Magnus and then felt his angel hovering on top of him.

“Magnus, go on your knees,” ordered Alec, cock throbbing like crazy when Magnus obeyed to his command and slowly lifted his ass up, going on his knees and Alec grinned. “Spread your legs,” he added and Magnus was flushing against the pillow as he slowly spread his legs. “Show me that hole, Magnus,” ordered Alec and Magnus almost came from that ordered. Who was this and what did he do with his boyfriend?! “Show me where you want it,” said Alec, urging Magnus, who brought his hands back and spread his cheeks apart, leaving Alec breathless.

“Alexander, hurry,” stammered Magnus. That was so unlike him, he was flushing like crazy. He was a prince of hell, but an _angel_ got him all hot and bothered with merely using his words. Magnus didn’t know whether he should be proud or scared and he then only grinned when Alec came closer and gave his ass a little spank, the demon growling again as he looked around.

“Good boy,” said Alec and Magnus bit his lip. “I’ll cuff you now, okay?” asked Alec, still wanting consent and Magnus’ cock twitched at that.

“Yes, yes, yes, please,” chanted Magnus, Alec smiling as he slowly took Magnus’ hands, lifted them up and cuffed them against the bedframe, Magnus looking around as Alec gave him a little kiss, then kissed his way down, pressing a kiss in between Magnus’ shoulder blades, where his wings were hidden, Magnus barely keeping himself up on his knees by the time Alec made his way down and spread his cheeks apart again, the little chuckle for the angel driving Magnus mad.

“You’re so hard,” commented Alec as he wrapped a hand around Magnus’ cock, stroking it a few times, Magnus’ toes curling and he then suddenly yelped when he felt a tongue against his entrance, freezing and he looked around, flushing again when he saw Alexander actually licking him open and he closed his eyes, letting out a startled moan when he felt the tongue slipping inside again and he buried his face into the pillow.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus. “S-so good,” he groaned and pushed down against Alec’s face, who chuckled, taking deep pleasure in seeing Magnus slowly crumble into a moaning and groaning mess like that as he licked him open, adding a finger in as well and Magnus arched his back. Magnus’ dick felt heavy and he was dying to touch it, wanting to move his hands, but then he was reminded who was in control as the metal of the cuffs rammed into the skin and he moaned. Pain felt good at the time and he closed his eyes again, Alexander’s tongue doing wonders inside of him, feeling so, so good. To the point it almost made the demon sob and Alexander chuckled.

Alec was proud of himself, slipping now two fingers inside of Magnus and then finally took pity on his cock as well and wrapped his fingers around the base of it again, pumping his cock slowly while he fingered him, Magnus pushing down on Alec’s fingers, wanting to get them deeper, but it was nowhere near enough. “Magnus,” whispered Alec and swallowed thickly. “Are my fingers not enough?” he teased when he saw the frustration written all over Magnus’ face and the demon shook his head frantically, pushing his ass down, getting Alec’s finger deeper than before and his eyes widened when Alec’s fingers brushed against the spot.

Magnus let out a low moan and as he arched his back, his wings suddenly came out, Alec’s eyes wide and then he grinned. “A-A-Alexander, pleasure hurry the fuck up and fuck me,” begged Magnus and was shaking all over. Alec was more than impressed at his point; Magnus lost control over himself so much that he let his wings out and a smug smile came upon his face. Now Alec knew how much sensitive Magnus’ wings were and that was why he usual hid them.

“We’ll get to that too,” said Alec and then gently ran his fingers over the black feathers of Magnus’ left wing and Magnus mewled at the contact as the angel continued running his fingers over the feathers, leaning down and he pressed a few kisses against the feather. “Magnus, your wings are beautiful, you’re beautiful,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and the demon wanted to turn around, but the cuffs kept him in place and he bit into his lower lip.

“Alexander, please I need you inside,” begged Magnus, almost sobbing with frustration, Alec’s hands feeling wonderful on his wings as he gently stroked them, but Magnus wanted more. “Y-you can p-pull on them,” stammered Magnus and looked around, Alec’s eyes widening and he gasped.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Alec.

“N-no it’ll feel good, please,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s cock stirred up again as he slowly and gently pulled onto some of the feathers and the reaction he got was out of this world. Magnus’ other wing was laying against the bed, while Magnus let out a high pitched scream and was begging Alec to do it again and again, Alec gently pulling again, then kissing the spot and Magnus almost screamed in pleasure again. “A-Alexander-”

“Fuck, Magnus,” said Alec as he was barely restraining himself from burying himself inside of him and fuck him into oblivion. “You’re so-”

“Alexander, _please,_ ” begged Magnus, looking around, biting on his lip as he was desperate. “Fuck me, please, I need your co… oh _fuck,_ ” almost screamed Magnus as Alec quickly lubed himself up and then pushed himself inside in one thrust, making the demon forget how breathing worked as he needed a few moments and Alec allowed him to take all the time he needed. Alec was kissing Magnus’ neck, caressing his wings, gently stroking him, anything just to get Magnus get used to have him inside and Magnus was in heaven. “Move, oh god, please _move._ ”

“Okay,” said Alec softly. “Do you want me to uncuff you?”

“No,” said Magnus and shook his head. “It feels s-so good,” he said and Alec smiled.

“Okay,” said Alec softly and slowly straightened himself up, gently gripping onto Magnus’ sides and finally started moving, rolling his hips slowly as he wanted this to last for as long as he could, pressing his teeth together as Magnus tightened around him and he smiled. God, he felt so tight and hot around him, Alec quickening up the pace of his thrusts and Magnus was moaning into the pillow, looking utterly wrecked already, his hair stuck to his damp forehead and he urged Alec to move faster and deeper.

“Faster, go faster, Alexander… more to the right, yes, there, ah-” moaned Magnus, Alec changing the angle and his cock hit Magnus’ prostate dead on, the demon pulling against the cuffs so hard that they ripped, his hands free and Alec chuckled, but didn’t stop pounding into Magnus, who was now holding onto the pillow as Alec’s thrusts were getting faster and faster, not stopping even for a second and Magnus loved everything. Loved how Alec was kissing him wings, how gentle, but rough he was at the same time.

“Fast enough?” asked Alec amused, gritting his teeth as he could feel that he was _close_. How could he not? Magnus was practically screaming out his name, felt so good around him and the angel was a goner when the demon turned around and showed him his face. He was flushed, his cat eyes glowing and Magnus shook his head.

“Faster, more, more,” was chanting Magnus and Alec gripped onto his sides tighter as he continued pounding, Magnus moving as well, matching up with Alec’s thrusts, the skin to skin slapping sounding almost obscene. “Wreck me, god, Alexander, that’s it, yes, yes,” was moaning the demon in his delirium and Alec grinned as he suddenly pulled out and Magnus’ eyes widened. “W-wha-“

“Ride me,” ordered Alec and sat down, pushing the pillows away as he was leaning against the bed frame and Magnus somehow managed to crawl closer to him, the handcuffs still on his hands, only the chain being broken before and he was shaking as he crawled into Alexander’s lap and lifted himself up, barely, took Alec’s cock into his hand, stroked it a few times and then slid down it with one thrust, his head throw back as Alec was able to hit much deeper in this position and he wrapped his wings around Alexander.

“Alex-Alexander… I’m so close, please,” begged Magnus and Alec nodded as he was so, so close as well. Magnus was bouncing up and down Alec’s cock, moaning loudly as his orgasm was approaching fast and he was clinging onto Alexander. “P-please let me come, Alexander, please,” begged the demon and Alec chuckled. For a prince of hell, he sure knew how to beg well.

“Come for me, Magnus, show me how good you are for me,” said Alec as he slowly cradled his face and pulled him down for a kiss, Magnus shuddering. “I’m close too.”

“Inside,” moaned Magnus. “Fill me up, I-”

“Yes, yes,” said Alec and gritted his teeth, Magnus tightening around him.

“Touch my wings, Alexander, again,” said Magnus and at that moment, Alec was pushed over the edge. He pulled Magnus down onto his dick hard, gently stroking his wings with his other hand and that was it for Magnus as well, coming with a loud yelp of his lover’s lap on his lips, coming harder than ever, Alec slowly riding out his own orgasm and Magnus shuddered when Alec slowly pulled out, still high on his orgasm, his wings gone. He was spent and he almost fell back onto the bed, but Alec’s wings caught him, wrapping around Magnus.

Magnus found himself in a warm embrace of Alec’s beautiful white wings and he shuddered as he was watching the feathers, nuzzling into them and Alec smiled as he held Magnus tightly to himself, giving him some time to breathe and after a few moments, Magnus finally came back and he lazily looked up, Alec slowly pulling him down onto the bed with him, then again wrapping one of his wings around Magnus and he kissed him softly.

“You were amazing, Magnus,” commented Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears. “So beautiful,” said Alec and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose. “Stunning,” added the angel and Magnus nuzzled against Alec’s wing again. “God, I love you so much,” whispered Alec, slowly tipping Magnus’ head up with his finger under his chin and he kissed him softly, Magnus returning the kiss and he smiled.

“Even if I’m the prince of hell?” asked Magnus, joking and Alec gave him a serious look.

“Hell, heaven… what does it matter?” asked Alec and pulled Magnus closer with his wings. “I love you no matter what, you’re perfect,” said Alec and Magnus snickered, Alec’s cheeks slowly reddening.

“I love you too, angel,” said Magnus and hummed into their kiss, then prompted up himself onto his elbow and then waggled his eyebrows. “I didn’t know you had this in you. I suppose you’re not as innocent as I first thought,” he commented and Alec gave him a sheepish smile.

“Told you so,” said Alec proudly and Magnus then started laughing when Alec slowly sat up and Magnus slowly went back into Alec’s lap. It was where he felt the safest, placing his forehead against Alec’s as the angel wrapped his wings around him again and they laughed in unison, kissing each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
